What do you Desire?
by fullmoon71383
Summary: Harry Potter/Sandman crossover. Another short story in a series of Harry's encounters with the Endless. Harry and Draco are sitting in a pub being miserable and lonely. But everything changes after Death and Desire have a little chat. Harry/Draco slash. 2 parts.
1. Part 1

**Standard disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. I also do not own the Sandman or it's characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and Neil Gaiman respectively. Just another on shot in a series of stories of Harry's encounters with various members of the Endless. This is going to be a slash story with Harry/Draco pairing. (No cliche there right? lol) For those of you that haven't read the Sandman, Desire is a combination of both sexes, so when another member of the Endless is referring to it they will use Sister or Brother interchangeably. One last thing I apologize if the slang used is incorrect or if I make Seamus sound like a stereotype. I'm American (I know sorry we don't get much exposure to European culture, Especially in Ohio) so I may not be using it correctly. Hope you enjoy this.**

What do you Desire?: Part 1

Harry potter sat alone at the bar in Finnigan's pub in Hogsmeade. He was currently nursing his second fire whiskey, and his head was buzzing from the effects of the alcohol. He'd come to drown out the stress of his new life as an Auror. In the years following the war he'd managed to secure his dream job, but he hadn't anticipated the amount of time and effort it would demand. The last few months he'd been everywhere but home. He'd scoured the globe searching for dark wizards and witches and bringing them to justice.

Tonight on his first furlough in weeks he just wanted to get good and pissed and forget about work for a while. He had at least taken the time to apparate home and change out of his work clothes. In his usual attire of casual jeans and a t-shirt with a hooded sweater, he felt more like himself than he had in months. He had tried to get his unruly black hair under control, but it seemed to want none of it, so it was as messy and tousled as ever. He sat with his chin resting on his open palm and his emerald green eyes stared blankly into space with an melancholy expression.

The proprietor of the pub was his dearly devoted old school mate Seamus. Said proprietor was currently attending to other patrons, but as he stopped to clean a few glasses he glanced over in Harry's direction. He took notice of the sullen look on his friend's face. "Oi Harry lad, what's allin ya?" He called over to his mate.

Harry snapped out of his mental funk at Seamus's remark. "Hmmm." He answered turning his head to look over at the man behind the bar.

Seamus smirked and posed the question again. "I said what's aillin ya. You're lookin' a might gutted."

Harry's dismal visage broke into a small smile. Seamus had a way of soliciting such a reaction out of him. It had been that way since their school days back at Hogwarts. He trusted Seamus and though he wanted to tell his friend what was really bother him, he quickly blurted out one of his standard answers.

"I'm fine, it's just been a mad couple of months." He replied. It wasn't a total lie. It had in fact been a very busy period for the Ministries Auror's. However, it wasn't the only thing bothering him. To put it bluntly Harry was lonely.

In the months following the end of the war his romance with Ginny had fizzled out. It seemed that after the tragedies they had both suffered during the battles they could no longer find that spark that had drawn them together. Ginny had eventually started seeing Dean again, and Harry had simply let her go. Knowing in his heart that they were not meant for each other it had been an amicable split. Still, that had been three years ago, and with no time to eek out a romantic life for himself with his work schedule; Harry was feeling very lonesome indeed.

Seamus was unconvinced by Harry's obvious stock answer. He set the glass he was wiping with a cloth down and walked to the end of the bar to stand in front of his mate. "Rubbish." Seamus said as he looked Harry square in the eye. "Come on Harry it's me. From one Gryffindor to another, what's really wrong with ya?"

Harry sighed. It was obvious that the pretense he had been using on his colleges was not going to work with someone that knew him so well. "Sorry mate." He began sheepishly. "Truth is I'm just out of sorts lately. Been feeling a bit lonely these days."

Seamus shrugged and shook his head slightly. "So what's to stop ya from findin' a little company?" He asked giving Harry a bemused look. "Plenty o' fillies around the place tonight, take yer pick."

Harry snorted at his friend's comment. As if just being Harry Potter was enough to get into any girls pants. Then again he had been getting quite a lot of attention from girls since the defeat of Voldemort. The trouble was it wasn't the girls he wanted the attention from. Harry hadn't put up a fight for Ginny due largely in part to the fact that he had discovered his attraction to men in his last year at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione had known, but Harry could tell from Seamus's statement it was obvious that he didn't know yet. Maybe it was the feeling of comradery between them, or maybe it was the alcohol emboldening him that made Harry decide to come clean.

"It's not the fillies I'm after." Harry replied taking another slug from his glass of whiskey.

Seamus's brows knit in confusion and then shot up in a look of surprise as he got the gist of what Harry was telling him. "Oh, well still mate, there's bound to be a nice bloke that'd be happy to have a shag with ya." He said with another of his trademark grins.

That actually got a laugh out of Harry. He was glad that Seamus was able to accept this bit of information about him with such sublime equanimity. His friends had never been the judgmental type, it was what made them the kind of people Harry wanted in his life.

"I'll keep my eyes open yeah?" Harry returned giving Seamus a wink. His mate nodded and returned to his duties as bar tender waiting on customers. Harry downed the rest of the fire whiskey, and felt a little better in spite of himself.

OoOoo

In a dimly lit corner of the bar Draco Malfoy sat alone at one of the booths set into the wall. His own expression was just as sullen as Harry's. Though he had been too lost in his own thoughts to even notice is old rival was even in the bar. In fairness though, rival was no longer the appropriate word. He and Harry had buried the hatchet, so to speak, after the war. Draco had atoned for his sins during his years at Hogwarts with public apologies and some wizarding world community service that had been doled out by the Wizengamot. Still, his image as a Death-eater had been hard to shed. There were still citizens of the their world that looked on him and his family with contempt. Harry however had accepted his reformation, but they rarely saw one another. He knew that Harry was keeping busy with assignments from the Auror department. And, he himself had been wrapped up in securing his own business of potion making.

Dressed to the nines as usual in a smart suit of Prussian blue with a crisp white shirt and black tie he looked like he'd just stepped off the cover of Witch Weekly. His ghostly blond hair was neatly combed and styled. His silvery gray eyes stared down at the glass of elf-made wine he had only half finished. Draco too had been lonely as of late. Being a member of one of the most hated families in the wizarding world didn't bring many romantic prospects. The women that could overlook his checkered past were the kind of gold-digging, vapid, socialites that he had come to despise. To make matters worse he had been dealing with a great deal of pressure from his father to find a bride and settle down. His mother on the other hand was more sympathetic. She never got flustered or disappointed when he turned down a perspective admirer. She simply assured him that eventually he would find the right person.

He appreciated that she always used the pronoun "person", rather than "girl" or "woman." He had the feeling that his mother knew him well enough not to make that mistake. Draco had known of his proclivity for men since his fifth year at Hogwarts, so he was fairly positive that she had caught on a while ago. As for his father, fuck it. Perhaps he would tell his father, and perhaps he wouldn't. Or maybe he'd just bring a boyfriend round for Christmas. That would give the old bastard a few more gray hairs on his head. Draco found himself chuckling at the idea of just showing up for Christmas lunch with some gorgeous bloke and then turning to his bigoted patriarch and saying "By the way father have you met my boyfriend?" Draco's chuckle faded almost as quickly as it had come when he realized that finding a man to date would be just as difficult. _Most hatted family in the wizarding world remember? _He thought. He sighed heavily and picked up the glass of wine to take another healthy swig of the dark red liquid. He resigned himself to just get drunk and forget about everything for a while.

OoOoo

In yet another shadowed area of the pub, two beings sat and chatted. Their presence went unnoticed by the other patrons of the bar. That was due to the fact that the two beings did not want to be seen at the moment. One was a young looking, lovely goth. Her raven black hair fell around her face and cascaded down across her shoulders. Her skin was a white as chalk. Her eyes were rimmed in khol and one eye had a stylized Eye of Horus design to it. Around her slender pale neck was a large Ankh on a silver chain. She wore a simple black tank top and black jeans. Her shoes were a pair of plain black pumps. Her over all look was reminiscent of dozens of gothic kids that had been made popular by the genre of music they all seemed to enjoy. Her face was kind looking, and her expression was one of simple amusement.

The other was somewhat different from her companion. If anyone had been able to see the other being sitting at the table they would have had a difficult time determining its sex. The face and form of the other was both masculine and feminine. Its eyes and cheek bones were quite dainty, but its jawline was squared and hard like a mans. Its hair was not as long as its cohorts, but it fell to the middle of its neck and framed the face in a delicate girlish way. Its amber eyes scanned the crowd of the bar with a look of disinterest. He-she was attired in a white blouse that was the cut of a standard woman's blouse, however the trousers it was wearing were definitely more a mans article of clothing. Its knee high boots had something of a heel to them. Its face was a mask of indifference. While the gothic looking girl did not have a drink in front of her, the hermaphrodite had a glass of butter-beer sitting before it, and it had a lit cigarette between the fingers of its right hand.

The man-woman took a drag from the cigarette and then slowly exhaled causing the smoke to billow up into the light of the lamp hanging over them casting a haze about the two strangers. They were Death, and Desire, of the Endless. Desire looked over at its sister and gave her a look of distaste.

"Sister, did you have a reason for dragging me to this hole in the wall?" It asked irritation thick in its voice.

Death rolled her eyes at her sister-brother's comment. They saw each other rarely, but on this particular night Death had been in Hogsmeade doing her duties, and she'd been feeling a little nostalgic for the company of family.

"I told you, I just wanted some company. I was here in this town collecting someone and thought I'd invite you for a drink after." Death said plainly.

"Then why not our brother Morpheus, or my twin?" Desire countered. "Surely they would enjoy something as mundane as this better than I." Desire was referring to its twin sister Despair, and their mutual sibling Dream.

Death sighed at her sister-brother's question. "Because we hardly ever see one another." She replied. "Besides you love going to bars."

Desire took flicked the ashes from the end of its cigarette onto the floor of the pub before speaking again. "Yes, decent bars in the decent cities of the normal world, not low-brow dives in the wizarding community." It clarified.

Death crossed her arms and pulled an annoyed face. "Well I didn't force you to come." She stated.

Her sister-brother smiled smugly took a swig from its butter-beer. "No, nor could you have even if you wanted to." It said. Desire had always been the most arrogant member of the family.

Death rolled her eyes again and leaned back into her chair. "Your congenial company wasn't my only reason for coming here." She began. "I also wanted to check on the boy." Death nodded in the direction of the young man with the disheveled black hair sitting at the bar.

"What boy?" Desire asked, its curiosity peaked. He-she looked over in the direction its sister had nodded in. Its eyes lit up at the sight it beheld. "Well well what have we here, is that who I think it is?"

"Yes it is." Death replied.

Desire's expression changed from disinterest to genuine amusement. "He looks a damn slight better than the last time we saw him, the night you took his parents." It chuckled deep in its throat. "My my the little savior is all grown up. And what a handsome boy he's turned out to be."

Death shot her sister-brother a disapproving look. "Brother what are you up to?" She asked with a warning tone in her voice.

Desire returned her gaze to stare at its sister. It gave Death a quizzical almost insulted look. "Whatever do you mean sister?" It returned with another question.

Death cocked a perfectly groomed black eyebrow at her companion. "You know what I'm talking about, you only get that look when you're up to something." She answered. "If your planing on toying with Harry you'd better forget it."

Desire narrowed her eyes at its sister. "Toying? Sister, I'm offended. I do not toy with mortals I simply make life more interesting for them." It said.

"Yes but it usually ends badly for them." Death retorted.

Desire took another drag from its cigarette then exhaled the smoke above its head. "Oh it does not, and I'll have you know some of my greatest accomplishments have been historically famous." It stated indignantly. "Caesar and Cleopatra, Samson and Delilah, Helen of Troy and Paris..."

"And they all ended in tragedy." Death countered pointing a finger at her sister-brother for emphasis. "I'm serious Desire, don't go messing with the boy's heart, he's been through enough."

"And you just assume that I will lead him to a similar fate?" It responded. "Please sister, you know I don't determine that. I merely get the ball rolling, what they do from there is their business."

"But, you have a tendency to pick the couples most likely to end up in dire circumstances." Death stated.

Desire huffed and crushed the cigarette out on the wooden surface of the table. "Oh do stop being so tiresome." It said as it crossed its arms. "Since when did you take a personal interest in the lives of mortals?"

Death mulled over her sister-brother's question. It was true that in the infinite span of her existence she did not usually care so much about the life and happiness of certain mortals. But, that was why the laws which governed her dictated that once a century she had to spend a day among them, living as they did. She rested her elbows on the table and leaned forward to stare at the handsome brunet sitting at the bar.

"I don't know." She said truthfully. "I just feel for the boy. I was with him the first time he was supposed to die, as well as the second time. I guess you could say we have history." She glanced back at her sibling. "Which is why I don't want you manipulating him. You'll just lead him to a broken heart."

Desire sneered at its sister. "If you think I'm going to pass up an opportunity like this then your getting as bad as Dream." It declared haughtily. When Death shot it a hard, almost menacing look, it put up its hands in a peace offering gesture. "But don't worry yourself. I promise he won't get his little mortal heart broken."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Death retorted with a steely gaze.

Desire smiled smugly again and downed the rest of the butter-beer. Then glanced back over at its sister. "Well don't think I'm going to do anything with you standing over my shoulder all night." It said. "Don't you have work to do?"

Death was beginning to feel sorry for suggesting that she and Desire spend any time together, but her sister-brother was right. She did have work to be done, she always did. "Yes as a matter of fact, but remember what I said, none of your star-crossed lovers crap." Then Death stood up from the table and looked over to where Harry was sitting. "Just give him some happiness, he deserves it." She said and vanished as if she had never been there at all.

Desire's mouth twisted into a devilish grin as it scanned the room. Harry was only one part of the equation, it always took two to tango. As its amber yellow eyes looked around they honed in exactly the person it was looking for. Low and behold Draco Malfoy was sitting not but 10 paces away from it. _Oh this is going to be fun_, it thought.

**Didn't think this would come in two parts. Part 2 should be up in a day or so, hope you liked it.**


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Desire stood up from the table it was seated at. It grinned as it looked from Harry to the Malfoy boy. It had the players it wanted, but the machinations of sheer lust were not enough to accomplish its goal. Remembering the warning of its sister, it needed to ensure that there was more beneath the surface. If the little savior was not to end up brokenhearted there needed to be a spark of genuine affection for it to stir and provoke. Using its inhuman, immortal senses it reached out to probe the heart and mind of the boy-who-lived. A natural affinity for men, good, at least that was on point. But, oh what was this? It appeared the boy had a previously undiscovered fondness for...the Malfoy heir. Desire's amber eyes flashed more brilliantly at the discovery in Harry's mind. Not wanting to wast time it scanned the heart and mind of the Sytherin boy. It was delicious serendipity that within the heart of the Malfoy heir was the tiniest spark for the little savior. Apparently it had been unconsciously nurtured for sometime now. This was perfect. The board was set, now it time to move the pieces.

Harry had downed the rest of his second fire whiskey and made a motion for a third. What the hell? He could apparate no matter how drunk he was so why not tie one off. Seamus nodded in his direction and pulled out a fresh glass and the bottle of said liquor. He pulled the cork out and began pouring the dark liquid. Harry's buzz had gone from relaxed to down right giddy. His emerald eyes had a twinkle in them thanks to the effects of the alcohol.

"Making a night of it are we?" Seamus asked jovially.

"You bet your arse I am." Harry replied in the same manner.

"Ata lad!" Seamus exclaimed sliding the drink over to his friend.

Harry took up the proffered glass and took a slug from it before turning the swivel seat around to look out on the rest of the bar. Somewhere between drink two and three he had decided to give Seamus's suggestion a try. There had to be at least one other gay man in the pub somewhere. After all wasn't there some statistic about one in ten men being gay? His eyes eventually came to rest on a sight he hadn't seen in months. They actually widened in surprise. Draco Malfoy was sitting by himself in the opposite corner of the bar. The last time they had seen each other had been courteous enough, but they hadn't taken the time to talk. Squinting to get a better look Harry found himself really **looking** for the first time at the boy that had been his old rival.

Once upon a time they had nothing but venom for one another. Draco with his Slytherin arrogance and prejudice; Harry with his Gryffindor brashness and stubbornness, they couldn't have been more polarized. They had carried on despising each other right up until after the war. Though they had put aside differences, they had also stayed a comfortable distance. As Harry stared at the Malfoy heir a small flame began to ignite within him. He had never noticed how beautiful Draco was. Not just pretty or handsome, but truly beautiful. Those sharp angles and planes of his face, those steely gray eyes, that shock of hair so blond it was almost white; it was all so mesmerizing.

There was a time during that last year in Hogwarts were he had felt that something was developing for the elegant Sytherin. But there was an entire society to reconstruct. There was grieving to be done, and lives that had to be repaired. He had needed to get on with his own life after seventeen years of living with the looming threat of Voldemort. There had simply not been enough time and not nearly enough concentration to allow those feelings to grow and flourish back then. So he had let them recede and stored them away in the recesses of his mind.

Harry had been so enraptured by Draco's beauty that he didn't notice a slender, androgynous figure slide up beside him on a bar stool to his right. Some part of his mind noticed the motion in his periphery, but he felt as if he couldn't stop staring at Draco. The being in the seat beside him smirked and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"He's very beautiful isn't he?" It asked in a voice as smooth as silk and as light as a summer breeze.

"Yes he is." Harry replied breathlessly.

It's cat like eyes darted over to the Malfoy boy and then back to Harry. "Almost like a dark elf prince. That smooth creamy skin, that soft white hair, those impish gray eyes, have you ever seen such a dazzling vision?"

Harry's heart skipped a beat and then began to speed up. His skin heated up and his breathing became more rapid. Unseen, even to Harry's eyes, the breath from the strangers voice had transformed into multicolored butterflies that swirled around his head. "No." Harry said in response to the question.

The rational part of Harry's mind worried that he was getting too drunk. He wasn't sure if the voice he was hearing was coming from beside him or in his head. "Who..." Harry asked struggling to focus on reality. But his question trailed off as a wave of euphoria washed over him.

"Never mind little savior." Desire whispered in his ear. "You want to talk to him don't you?" It inquired.

"Yes." Harry answered as if the most important thing in the world right now was to go and speak to Draco, as if he would die if he didn't.

Desire's grin broadened. "Then go Harry." It instructed. "Go to him."

Harry swallowed hard and stood up. He felt lightheaded, but he couldn't tell if was the alcohol or the strange voice in his head. He started to plant one foot in front of the other as he crossed the space between the bar and the booth Draco was occupying. The closer he got to Draco the stronger the feeling of euphoria grew. He needed to reach out and touch him, to look into those gorgeous gray eyes, to hear that silky smooth hair, he needed to be as close to Draco as he could be. Sacrificing his logic and sense he reached out and tapped Draco on the shoulder as he approached the booth.

Draco was caught off guard by the touch to his shoulder. He had been so consumed with his miserable thoughts that he actually jumped slightly at the sensation. He looked up and his achromatic eyes widened at the sight of Harry Potter standing over him. "Potter?" He said in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Harry smiled a little lopsidedly. "I was 'avin a couple a couple of drinks." He said, his speech was slurred from the intoxication and euphoria. "I saw you, and couldn't resist saying hello." It was true, the compulsion had been overwhelming.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry and looked at him intently. "Are you drunk?" He asked.

Harry chuckled and shrugged. "A little maybe, but still I just had to come talk to you." He responded.

"Potter, what's up with..." Draco's sentence trailed off as the invisible androgynous creature slipped into the booth with him and began to speak softly in his ear. He suddenly found himself at a loss for words as the being began to flan the tiny flames of passion and lust slumbering deep within his heart.

"You find him lovely don't you?" It asked as its voice seeped into Draco's subconscious. Unlike Harry, Draco found himself too dumbfounded to respond to the question mentally or verbally.

"He's become so handsome. From your rival to the savior of your world. He's grown strong and rugged. Look at those green eyes, like two precious emeralds. That mass of raven black hair, so enchanting. Wouldn't you like to run your hands through it. His body has become powerful and masculine, not a trace left of that slip of a boy he once was." Desire continued. Its words now causing the butterflies to swirl around Draco.

Draco inhaled sharply as he looked deep into Harry's eyes. It was as if something had roared to life within him; something that had been buried over time and distance between them. It was something he had not felt since that fifth year at Hogwarts. He had known he was developing a crush on the boy-who-lived back then. But, knowing that he was a Sytherin, and a Malfoy, he had quenched those feelings; believing they would never be requited. Now they were back again. Surging with new life. Draco had no idea where they were coming from but they were too strong to ignore now.

Desire continued fanning those flames. "You've always wanted him." It began again. "You need him Draco. Wouldn't you love to kiss those sensuous lips?"

Draco's heart was beating briskly and a pink flush appeared on his cheeks. He felt a force he could not understand pulling him inexorably toward Harry. He had lost track of how much time had passed but it must have been the span of several minutes because Harry knit his brows and gave him a quizzical look.

"Something wrong Draco?" He asked.

Draco shook his head trying to throw off the strange sensations. "No, nothing wrong Potter I..." But before Draco could finish answering Harry reached for his hand and took it in his own.

"Can we drop the last name bit?" Harry inquired. "We're not in school anymore. Just call me Harry."

The warmth of Harry's hand in his own caused Draco's heart to skip a few beats. The sensation of the skin to skin contact dispelled the last of his reserve. "Of course...yeah, sure, Harry it is then." He said tripping on his own words. Desire backed away and slid out from the booth. Knowing that things were almost perfect it slunk over to a jukebox on the opposite wall.

Seamus had installed a muggle jukebox in the pub since in the years after graduation he'd taken a liking to the music of the non wizarding world. He had rigged it to run on magic rather than electricity with a spell of his own invention. Desire scanned the list of songs and records available but sneered at the selection. _Honestly no one has any taste in music these days_, it thought. A little matter manipulation on the immortal being's part and a song that wasn't even on the selection began to emanate from the stereo.

It was a sensual song with a deep drumming base line and haunting melody. A female voice sang out in Russian with the beauty of a Greek siren. In an instant Desire was back beside Harry, leaning in to whisper in his ear again. "Ask him to dance." It directed.

Harry cocked his head in the direction of the music as if he had just become aware of it. He didn't know the song or who was singing it, but he suddenly wanted nothing more than to dance with Draco. He gently pulled on Draco's hand. The Malfoy boy took the hint and stood to his feet.

"Care for a dance?" Harry asked as he smiled and gave Draco's hand a squeeze.

Draco felt that he couldn't refuse the invitation. He nodded and allowed Harry to lead him to a space that had been cleared for patrons in case they felt like cutting up a rug. As the song played its moving melody Harry pulled Draco close to him. He circled his arms around Draco's waist as the Malfoy heir wrapped his around Harry's neck. The gazes were locked on each other. Harry's emerald eyes were glued to Draco's silvery gray. In that moment it seemed to them as if everyone else had vanished. They could only see each other. They were the only two people that existed in the world. Harry pulled Draco closer to himself their bodies pressing into each other; their lips were only a breadth away from touching as they swayed and turned.

If they had been able to notice anyone else they would have seen several of the other patrons staring, absolutely gobsmacked at the sight before them. Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world, was dancing with the heir to the most hated family in wizard history. A young man who was running bar-back for Seamus tapped his boss on the shoulder. "Are you seein' this mate?" He asked and pointed to the dancing couple.

Seamus turned around to see what the boy was talking about. At first his brows shot up in surprise. But an instant later a smile broke over his face. He shook his head and laughed. "Leave it to Harry." He said. "I tell 'im to find a bloke, and he finds Malfoy." He then turned back to the task he was working on before his employee interrupted him. However, the young man didn't seem to find his answer satisfactory.

"You're okay with this then?" He retorted.

Seamus shot the boy an annoyed look for interrupting him again. "Aye, and good on 'im." Seamus replied. "Besides it's not like I never saw it comin'"

The young man dropped it and returned to his bar-backing duties. Desire leaned against the wall near the jukebox and gave itself a pat on the back for a job well done. The seeds had been planted long ago, and now thanks to its intervention they would blossom. It was not above feeling victorious over its skeptical sister. Unlike the couples it had brought together before in surrender to the passions, these two had the potential to be greater. They had the potential for real love. So Death could shove that in her pipe and smoke it.

As the song drew to its melodic end Harry and Draco stopped swaying. Harry couldn't hold back any longer. He closed his eyes and the small distance between them to place his lips on Draco's. It was chaste at first, but the passion and heat he had been containing quickly over took him. The kiss became more forceful and powerful. Draco closed his own eyes and felt a shiver run up his spine as he opened his mouth to allow Harry's tongue access. Their tongues intertwined as Harry explored Draco's mouth. Draco bit nibbled gently on Harry's bottom lip soliciting a moan from the boy-who-lived. Harry planted his hands on Draco's ass and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Draco began twining his fingers through Harry's ebony locks. The heat rising off the two of them was almost palpable. When they finally broke apart to catch a breath they opened their eyes and gazed at each other with a longing and arousal they had never felt before.

"Harry?" Draco asked, his voice a wavering a little.

"Yes Draco." Harry responded resting his forehead against the other boy's.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Draco inquired placing his open palm against Harry's cheek.

"I thought you'd never ask." Harry replied with a light laugh.

"Your place or mine?" Draco proffered.

Harry grabbed Draco's ass hard and pulled him in close again. "Mine." He said with a grin. In the next instant he apparted both of them out of the pub. The patrons that had been watching the "show" shrugged and returned their attention to their drinks. Desire decided its work was done for the night. It strode confidently out the establishment and into the winter night in Hogsmeade. It was feeling particularly proud of itself as it walked down the stone steps leading to the street. Then a familiar female voice called out from its left. "I hope you kept your promise." She said evenly.

Desire turned its head to see its sister Death seated on a bench outside the pub. It rolled its eyes at her-his siblings concern. "Nothing to worry yourself about, the little savior will keep his precious little heart in tact." It replied.

"So who was it then?" Death asked, unable to suppress her curiosity.

Desire sighed, clearly annoyed that it would have to explain itself. "If you must know, it was the Malfoy heir." He-she retorted before pulling out another cigarette and lighting it with an expensive looking lighter.

"What!" Death exclaimed jumping to her feet. "I thought I told you none of your star-crossed lovers nonsense!" The petite gothic woman was extremely agitated at her brother-sisters choice of companion for Harry. "I knew you would do this." She continued. "You always pick people that are such total opposites. What were you thinking?"

"Calm yourself sister." Desire shot back. "It pleases me to inform you that those two already had feelings for each other." It took a drag from the cigarette before exhaling it into the night air. "I just helped them along."

Death's angry expression faded. "You mean you didn't force them to be together?" She wondered.

Desire scoffed. "For the last time sister, I never force anything. I simply inspire. And, in a case such as theirs the inspiration often leads to love." It retorted. "So not all my work ends in tragedy." It pointed the two fingers holding the cigarette at its sibling to drive the point home.

"Then Harry has the potential to be happy?" Death asked with a leery glance.

"The ground work is laid, it's up to them to work it out." Desire clarified. "Now if you're through interrogating me, I'd like to leave this humdrum podunk." It turned to glance down the road, and out of the night a black limousine pulled up to the pub entrance out of the fog. It reached for the handle and swung the car door open. Before it slid into the seat Death called out to it once more.

"Sister." Death said, getting Desire's attention.

Desire turned its head to glance back in Death's direction. "What?" It asked, clearly in a hurry to leave for more exotic and interesting locations.

Death offered her sister-brother a small, grateful smile. "It was good to see you, and thank you." She said raising a hand in farewell.

"Don't make a thing out of it." Desire stated before turning to slip into the seat of the limo. The door swung closed behind it and the car began to advance down the road. Death watched as it disappeared into the fog. She lingered there a moment on the street. She felt a sense of peace for the boy-who-lived, a peace she had not felt in many centuries.

"Be happy Harry." She said aloud. Though she knew that wherever he and the Malfoy boy were he couldn't hear her. One day, when she would see him again, she would ask if he had indeed been happy. Then she was gone, leaving only the empty street, the fog, and twinkling stars in the night sky.

**I might write a part 3 if anyone likes it enough to warrant it. Please review if you enjoyed it. If you hated it, then please don't flame me, I'm still developing my writing skills. If you want to know what the song was that Harry and Draco danced to the link is below. Just remove the quotes and brackets. **

**[" watch?v=Bs8-cuj7KCE"]**


End file.
